


Частушки: Сложности любви

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Chastushki, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, F/M, Folk poetry, Gen, M/M, Other, WTF Kombat 2021, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: Сыпь изменила весь мир, включая некоторые аспекты межличностных отношений.Но частушки остались прежними.Ну, почти.
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 3 - Челлендж





	Частушки: Сложности любви

  
Будет Сыпь, едрить налево,  
Мучить нас доколе?  
Раньше хуй вставал на девок  
А теперь на троллей.

Девки, замуж не ходите,  
Нахуй вам такое:  
Муж, едва не уследите,  
Бегает за троллем!

Мимо тещиного дома  
Безоружным не хожу.  
То тентакли ей подрежу,  
То картечью заряжу.

Девки в озере купались,  
Тролль поднялся с глубины.  
Так они с ним поебались -  
Им, имунным, хоть бы хны.

Что за люди, муха-бляха,  
Никуда не деться!  
Дружным хором тролли нахуй  
Слали извращенцев.  



End file.
